How To Train Your Panda
by Sweet-Little-Bumblebee18
Summary: A serious Kung fu master, a playful baby. What will happen? Will he grow up the same lovable panda we all know? Or will he turn out to be a serious master? Read and review to find out!
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

It was a stormy night in The Valley of Peace the furious five were returning to the Jade Palace after fighting off some bandits. They could barely see where they were going due to the rain beating down, but having walked back to the palace many times they knew where they were going. Tigress was the fiercest one the team, Mantis may be the smallest but he was the fastest, Viper is the strongest even through the lack of limbs, Crane being the only one who can fly has the best advantage at arial assaults, and Monkey is the cunning one in the group he tricks people and uses his tricks to defeat his foes.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Furious Five where almost home, they got kicking some bandit butt. After a while they passed a small alley when suddenly Tigress heard something. She stopped and looked around but with the rain pouring down so hard she could barely see anything.

"You go ahead. I'm gonna find out what that noise is." She said as she watched the others start to leave.

"We'll see you back at the palace Tigress, good luck." Viper slithered away wishing her friend good luck.

"I do not need it. Never needed it before and never had it." Tigress responded coldly as she turned to follow the noise.

The closer she got to the noise the noise the more distinct it became. She could finally make out that it was crying, from what she did not know. She came to a small pile of crates and inside one of the them was a small panda cub who was soaked right down to the bone.

"You poor little creature, why are you out in this storm" she whispered as she picked up the child.

She looked around hoping to see someone, anyone to come for the kid, but no one came. She looked at the soaked bundle of fur and saw that he'd calmed down and was quietly shivering against her. She felt a pang of sympathy for the abandoned cub, since she was in the same situation when she was this young. The only and closest thing that she to a family were the other four and Master Shifu. Shifu, her eyes widened as she realized that she was late for training. She finally decided that she would take the cub back to the palace and decide what to due with him after training. She ran the rest of the way to the palace, once she was inside she ran to her room and set the little cub on her bed. She had just started to leave when he began to cry again; she turned around and sighed. She sat next to him in hopes that would get him to calm down. To her misfortune he crawled in her lap and fell asleep, she looked at him and gave another sigh.

"Great. Just what I need. A panda cub asleep on my lap when I need train. The slightest movement will wake him and I can not have him crying the entire time I am in the trading hall." She muttered to herself.

She leaned against the wall and gave a small yawn. It's been a busy day and she was tired. Tomorrow she will have to tell Master about the cub and have him decide what to do with the tiny creature. Her eyes began to close when she heard a knock on the door.

"Tigress, I know you are in there. Open the door immediately, just because you are tired does not give you the excuse to skip training." It was Shifu, and he was not happy.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tigress gave a large yawn to the morning rays shining into her room. She looked around and saw that she was covered with a blanket. She gave a confused look when she remembered what occurred last night. She rescued a panda cub from probable death, skipped training and Master Shifu was most certainly furious at her, but than she realized that he was the one who must have covered them with a blanket. The others didn't dare enter her room without her saying so. Shifu was the only one who has no fear of entering her room without her permission.

"Which means he knows about the panda." She sighed knowing he must be curious and angry about why she has a panda.

When she mentioned the panda he sat up and he stared at her with big adorable eyes. She looked down and saw that his fur was covered in dirt and had leaves everywhere. She laughed at the sight of him which echoed through the halls. At this the others look around trying to figure out who is laughing. They soon realize that the only one with them, is Tigress.

"You don't think it's Tigress do you?" Monkey asked, not really believing what he's saying.

"Are you crazy Monkey? Tigress laughing? She hasn't done that for as long as we've known her!" Mantis said criticizing Monkey for his foolishness.

"You never know, people change Mantis, unless your hard core and don't have emotions like Tigress" Crane responded with a laugh.

"Look if Tigress wants to laugh she can she doesn't want to she doesn't have to." Viper replied giving them a glare for being incredibly rude to their fellow master.

Tigress finally managed to get the little cub into the bathtub to clean him up, she filled it with water and soap. She started to clean him up and he decided that eating a couple of bubbles would be a good idea. She chuckled when she saw him shake his fluffy little head in disgust.

"You are going to need a name. Hmm lets see, I got it! How about Po?" She asked. He seemed to like this because he smiled happily. "I guess that's it than. Po." She smiled.

Just than Master Shifu walked in and saw her smiling, this caused the old master to smile himself.

"Good to see that smile again Tigress." He chuckled.

She stiffened at his voice and quickly bowed to show her master respect.

"Master. I apologize for missing training last night. It was disrespectful and I should not have done that and it was very rude not to explain myself and I..." She was cut off by Shifu.

"I am no longer mad Tigress as I saw last night you have your hands full. Tell me, did you find his parents?" He asked.

"No master I did not." She replied as she stood up with a face full of understanding as she knows what it's like to be abandoned.

"Well if he is an orphan than you will take care of him seeming as he has taking a liking to you" He said with a smile.

"Me!? Master with all do respect, no! I don't know how to raise a child. I just know how to do the daily routines." She replied with a scowl.

"You will take care of the child and that's it. Now once he's washed up bring him to the dining room. He looks hungry" he chuckled and left the room.

Tigress sighed, how can she raise a child? How can she protect Po if she's out protecting China? How does she show a child that she cares about them? She gave a frustrated growl. Usually this would scare any children near, but this caused little Po to laugh which put a smile on the tigers serious face.


End file.
